1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to infrared ray emitters with catalytic burner and more particularly to such an apparatus which constitutes a monobloc assembly adapted to be installed in a furnace or the like.
2. History of the Related Art
Such infrared ray emitters adapted to be installed in furnaces, tunnels or ovens intended more particularly for the drying or polymerization of liquid or powder paints on various supports, are known.
In accordance with the known art, there are disposed on the internal walls of furnaces or the like catalytic burners each comprising a frame which supports a catalytic structure composed of an element impregnated with a catalytic combustion matter. Outside the partitions of the furnaces thus equipped, there are provided pipes for conducting the combustible gas which terminate in each burner at a Venturi ensuring air/gas pre-mix, leads for conducting electric current for the resistors for pre-heating the catalytic structures and finally conduits for diffusing the air generated by a turbine air generator so as to diffuse air onto the surface of the catalytic structures.
It will be appreciated that such a construction is complex, resulting in the cost of a furnace or the like thus equipped being very high.
It is an object of the improvements forming the subject matter of the present invention to overcome these drawbacks and to provide an infrared ray emitter with catalytic burner which constitutes a monobloc assembly installed inside a furnace or the like, of which the assembly of the components allows functioning at high temperatures, of the order of 250.degree. C., while comprising means for recycling the gaseous medium contained in the furnace by oxidation without flame of the solvents given off by the paint.